


No One's Allowed To Fuck You But Me.

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Writing drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Sequel to Not Going To Kill Dean, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer fucked Dean on the side of the Impala while in Sam's body, now it's Sam turn.</p><p>Warning: Now this was just pure smut in mind. I may have thrown plot in, I have no idea. But Dom!Sam is possibly my favourite. Now warning this is purely smut, I'm not joking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Allowed To Fuck You But Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



Lucifer got to fuck Dean on the side of the Impala while in Sam's body, now it's Sam turn.

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell Sam!?" Dean shouted in surprise. He was shoved against the boot of the Impala, his baby Impala, which he was pretty sure now had a dent on it. Sam had one hand gripping his hip, the other was cupping the nape of his neck, roughly pulling him into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Dean shoved him away confused and angry. "What the fuck was that?"

 

"Oh, so you could let Lucifer fuck you, but I can't, pretty fucking stupid since he used my body!" Sam growled angrily.

 

Dean paused, looking at Sam in confusion. "Woah, woah, Sam, are you- Are you jealous?" Dean asked.

 

Sam didn't reply and Dean felt guilty. Of course Sam would remember that happening. Sam was right, it was his body. He lost control over his body to Lucifer.  _'Shit'_ And stuck in his thoughts, Dean didn't register Sams arms pressing him back, pinning him down onto the cold metal.

 

"Lucifer's right. You're a perfect, little slut aren't you Deano?  _The_ perfect one... And I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to forget your name." Sam snarled, using his height advantage to stop Dean from pushing off the metal. "Would you like that Dean? To have me fuck you hard enough for you to forget how to say your own name?" There was a bite on his jaw and small nips reaching the collar of his plaid shirt. "To hear your name,  _Deannnn._ Roll of my tongue while  _I'm_ fucking you. Not Lucifer,  _me."_

 

 _"Fuck Sam!"_ Dean muttered out through a string of garbled moans. Sam unbuttoning his shirt, legs on either side of his, trapping him, hard on rubbing against his thigh.

 

Sam ran rough hands over his bare body, mouth following lines down the tanned torso, mouthing, biting, teeth scraping against skin. Hands pulling on his belt, undoing it and dropping it to the ground with a 'thunk', hand reaching inside his boxers, stroking his half hard to full length, lips wandering dangerously low. Sam dropped to his knees in front of Dean's bulge, Deans jeans pulled down to his knees, Sams fingers teasing his waistband, letting it snap back onto sensitive skin. Hot mouth breathing, mouthing at Dean's cock through the thin material. Deans hands finding their way to Sam's hair, fingers twisting locks of the dark hair, pulling his face closer to his cock.

 

"Fucking hell Sam! Stop bloody teasing!" Dean cried out to him, breaking through Sam's haze, he tugged down Dean's boxer briefs to his knees to join his jeans, leaning forward slightly to take the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth. Going until he felt Dean's cock touch the base of his throat, he swirled his tongue gently, feeling Dean shudder under the motion, relaxing his muscles, he took Dean down his throat, hand gripping Deans hip.

 

Dean wasn't prepared for the chamber of muscles that engulfed his cock. The pleasure overwhelmed him, sending sparks of white in his brain, words on the tip of his tongue but not forming. He felt Sam tighten his grip on his hip, pulling him into his mouth deeper. He began fucking Sams mouth, feeling his tongue sliding over his shaft, licking and sucking like a pro.

 

"F-mmphh!" Dean growled out, low and guttural syllables, Sam pulled off his dick with an audible pop, kissing his way back up to Deans neck and jawline, feeling Dean tense under the open mouthed kisses and teeth on his skin. 

 

"Oh relax Dean. I'll make it nice for you." He whispered, gently turning Dean around to press his chest against the car. Sams hands travelled back down to Dean's hips, holding him in place as he began peppering Dean's back with opened mouth kisses, small marks and some stubble burn before reaching taut, firm cheeks, placing a hand under them as if to cup them, spreading them apart with the other, feeling Dean shudder. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Deans left inner thigh before experimentally lapping at the puckered ring.

 

"Holy crap SAM!" Dean screeched at the end of his sentence, feeling Sams tongue wriggle and move inside him. "Holy crap, you son of a bitch SAMM!!" He yelped, feeling Sam again lap at the pucker. Sam slipped in a spit slicked finger, rubbing against Dean's entrance slowly and sensually. "It's alright, I'm right here." Sam whispered, quickly adding another finger to the spit slicked hole.

 

"Sam I can't fucking wait just do it!" Dean begged from where he was bent over.

 

"Bet you begged Lucifer for his dick like this didn't you." He whispered into his ear breathless, pressing up against Dean's arse, pushing the head of his cock in slowly. "Beg for me Dean."

 

"For God's sakes Sam, I fucking need you in me. Just fucking do it! Pleaseee!" He drawled out in desperation. 

 

"Such a good little boy aren't you Dean." Sam whispered, thrusting in balls deep into Dean, revelling in the low guttural moan Dean let out at the roughness in his treatment.

 

"You like that Dean, don't you, me fucking you, hard, long and deep!" He thrust in again, this time gentler, dragging the moans out of Dean expertly, stroking his cock with hard jerks, to the the rough fucking Sam was delivering.

 

Hands perched on the cold boot of the Impala, arse being fucked open by Sam, Dean shuddered as a gust of wind hit them both, whipping a bit of Sam's hair in his face. Staring out into the fog and wind, Dean bit his lip as Sam muttered sweet nothings in his ear as he fucked him.

 

"You're mine, no matter who the fuck possesses my body, they aren't allowed to touch you. You're  _mine!"_ Sam bit down on Dean's shoulder, biting hard enough to feel the skin break and blood begin to spot, Sam licking up the blood like a vampire. "You're mine now Dean." He had one hand on Dean's cheek, stroking it lovingly, slowing his pace to tender thrusts, leaving sweet, chaste kisses on Dean's neck, shoulder blades and biceps. Sam stopped moving suddenly inside of Dean, hips pressed against Dean, arms pulling Dean close so his back was pressed against his chest. "I love you Dean, I love you, no one else gets to fucking have you."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sequel requested by the lovely one and only, my darling Sherly <3 Pure smut right here.


End file.
